


Hurricane

by LoveFiercely



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Closeted Alec Lightwood, College, First Love, M/M, Malec, Rain, Romance, Sizzy - Freeform, clace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFiercely/pseuds/LoveFiercely
Summary: Alexander Lightwood is surrounded by love. Everyone he holds dear has their special someone and he is completely alone. He's so tired of seeing everyone he loves happy when he's hiding who he is. He wants it but he's in love with his straight best friend.Then around the corner, a handsome stranger offers him an umbrella...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is a fic that I have been working on for awhile and it's completely au. They're all in college, Clary, Jace, Simon and Izzy are all Freshman whilst Alec is in his last year. He's not told anyone he's gay and dealing with seeing those he loves happy, wishing he could have it.  
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it. I haven't written an AU fic before so be kind. You have no idea how nervous I am posting this. Thank you for reading.

New York was buried underneath grey clouds and the wet smell of a storm brewing haunted the fresh air. Rain was pounding down from the dark sky, splattering and splashing the concrete and fleeting pedestrians. Umbrellas were sprouting open like flowers, different colours and shapes igniting colour. People were hurrying past, hopping over puddles and running quickly underneath the shelters of shops, restaurants and cafes.

Alec Lightwood was cursing under his breath. Why had he forgotten to bring an umbrella? He had been so determined to get out of his apartment that he forget to pick up the one he kept by his front door. Jace and Clary had been in the apartment. Jace running his hands all over her and Clary giggling, embarrassed but loving the attention that he was giving her. The sight made Alec’s stomach turn over. Clary Fairchild. The small red head that had come into their lives so suddenly, last year, when she enrolled at Jace’s and Izzy’s High School. Alec watched silently as his feelings deepened for Jace to only watch his best friend fall for someone else. The pain was unbearable.

He had walked out of the apartment without saying goodbye to either of them. It wasn’t their fault. Yet, he still couldn’t help the suffocating rage and jealousy that consumed him whenever she was around. She was a constant reminder of what he couldn’t have. He could never be with his best friend. Jace was two years younger than him, his best friend and was basically brought up to be like his brother. It was never going to happen between them. Clary had made him realise it. He had been lost in some romantic imaginary world where he would fall for someone and they would love him back. This wasn’t a movie. He was going to be alone.

The rain was cascading down his back and over his chest. He was stood in the middle of the street staring. It wasn’t at anything in particular. He was taking a breather. Gasping for a breath that he felt he had been holding in for so long. It was hard hiding himself from his loved ones but what could he do? He wasn’t sure if they would even accept him for who he is. It was better to hide it.

Originally, Alec had been on his way to Izzy’s. Clary wasn’t there but then he realised that Izzy was probably with her boyfriend, Simon. It was another relationship that Alec didn’t understand. Simon was a nerd and Isabelle…wasn’t. Yet, the dork made his sister happy and he couldn’t argue with it. She deserved to be happy. Alec could picture her, sat on the sofa in her apartment laughing at something Simon had said. She would be completely giddy. She was in love and excited about starting her first year of College. He smiled. His sister was happy.

Alec looked up. The weather didn’t seem to be clearing any time soon but he didn’t want to go to a bar. He had been to the gym already today and he didn’t want to go to a coffee shop. He was content to stand in this quiet street and allow the heavens to completely soak him. Somehow, he felt like he deserved it. He had nowhere to go or no one to see. They were all happy. They had their someone.

Why was he the idiot that had fallen in love with his straight best friend?

* * *

 Magnus walked out into the street. The rain bouncing along the pavement. He popped open his black umbrella and placed it over his head, tucking his keys into his jacket pocket. There was something soothing about the patter of rain against the umbrella. He felt safe. Protected. It was a wonderful feeling.

Catarina had phoned him earlier, demanding that he come and meet her for coffee during her lunch break. He didn’t have anything else planned for the day, so he had agreed. Besides, she wouldn’t have taken no for an answer. He wasn’t stupid. Magnus knew why his best friend wanted to see him. It was to see if he was okay. Catarina wanted to see if he had met anyone else yet and for over a year, he told her the same thing that he would tell her today; no. After her there hadn’t been anyone else. How could there be? Well, there hadn’t been anyone serious. And, why the hell would he risk his heart again? He was happy on his own. Just fine.

Looking up, Magnus saw a young man further down the street. He was dressed completely in black. Immediately, Magnus wanted to take him shopping and buy him some colourful clothes. His black leather jacket had rain running down the creases and his black jeans seemed to be clinging to his legs. Muscular legs, Magnus noticed. The stranger was completely soaked from the persistent rainfall yet he wasn’t moving. He stood welcoming the rain as if it was cleansing him from some unknown sin.

Magnus swallowed. He wanted to continue walking. He wanted to cross the road and walk to where Catarina was waiting for him. It would be safer. Who stands there in the rain? Someone on drugs or a psycho. Maybe. Or, Magnus thought, someone who’s hurting. He wanted to walk away but he only took steps closer to the tall man in the middle of the pavement. Magnus was curious, eyes blazed with intrigue as he continued closing the distance between the two of them.

“Who are you?” Magnus whispered to the rain.

The man, clearly, noticing that someone was now behind him turned around. There was gushes of water streaming down his pale face. Droplets of water were hanging on the ends of his long eyelashes. Magnus was taken back. The man’s eyes were light hazel with almost transparent green hints in the iris. Magnus had never seen eyes that were so beautiful that held so much sadness. It was a look that were reflected into his own eyes. Loneliness. Magnus wanted to reach out, touch him and protect the stranger in front of him but he didn’t understand why.

“Can I help you?” The young man raised his thick dark eyebrows in annoyance. He clearly didn’t want to be disturbed.

Magnus took a deep breath. He held the umbrella high up in the air and held it over the both of them.

“You’re going to catch a cold.” Magnus smiled, the man in front of him gazed at his hand, looking over the rings that covered his fingers. Magnus twirled his fingers as if he was advertising each ring.

“I don’t know you.” The stranger said, completely confused as to why Magnus was talking to him. He seemed so helpless.

“I can see that you need an umbrella.” Magnus gestured to the umbrella, now balanced over both of their heads. “I am providing one.”

Silence. Magnus didn’t know what to say and the man’s eyes were distracting him. Magnus couldn’t stop staring at the stranger, taking every inch of him. Magnus could see a black symbol tattooed on the guy’s neck. The bottom of the symbol hiding underneath the fabric of his shirt. The sight of it stirred something inside Magnus. He liked tattoos.

“Here,” Magnus pushed the umbrella towards the other man. “Take this.”

The other man grasped the top half of the umbrella. Magnus could see the bewilderment in his eyes. Did this man not know the act of kindness? Had anyone ever done anything nice for him before?

“Th-thanks.” He whispered. “I forgot mine.”

Magnus gave him a reassuring smile.

“You’re welcome to come inside. My apartment is up there if you wish to dry and have a coffee or tea if you prefer…” Magnus pointed to his apartment not quite understanding why he was inviting a stranger into his home when he had other plans. There was something about the boy in front of him, something engangingly sad that he wanted to understand. He wanted to make him smile. Magnus would bet that this boy’s smile would be breath taking. He wanted to see it. He wanted to be the reason for it. It made Magnus feel weird. He had a stir of feelings bubbling inside him. He hadn’t felt like this towards someone in a very long time.

“Your apartment?” The young man choked. Magnus grinned. “Ah…No…It’s okay…Thank you, though.”

Magnus wondered if it was from the cold but he could see the man’s hand shiver on the umbrella. He wanted to hold it steady.

“I…Uh…Need…” Magnus watched the boy stammer. “I’ve g-gotta g-go.”

Magnus opened his mouth to stop him from leaving. He wanted to know why this handsome hero was stood in the rain. He wanted to understand the sadness in his eyes. The stranger nodded to himself before turning around and walking away quickly down the street. He turned the corner, his hand still clutching Magnus’ umbrella.

Magnus sighed. The rain splashing on his purple blazer and creating splotches against the material. The gel in his hair was being washed away with every splatter and his hair was now flat and dull. However, it wasn’t the rain that was bothering him. It wasn’t even the fact that the sad stranger had taken away his umbrella without thinking. It was the fact that he didn’t know the beautiful man’s name. Even more unsettling for Magnus was the thought that he may never see him again.

 

* * *

Alec walked around the corner, dazed and disoriented. The man had come out of nowhere with an umbrella and had just given it to him. Alec didn’t understand it. He clutched the polished umbrella handle tight. Now, he had taken the guy’s umbrella and left him without one? Alec felt like a stuttering mess. His thoughts were chaotic. He couldn’t understand what had happened. Had he really taken someone’s umbrella and walked away?

He wanted to walk back, mutter an apology and hand the umbrella back to the kind man. Or, at least thank the man more appropriately than being a stuttering mess and taking off with one of his belongings. How would he look if he chased the stranger back down the street? He would look insane. Crazy. What would he even say? He had walked away. It’s what he should be doing.

The streets were dull and blotched with frantic rain. It didn’t look like it was going to lessen anytime soon. Everything seemed grey. Lifeless. Alec wondered if he looked the same way. He knew he hadn’t been the same lately. It wasn’t anybody’s fault but he couldn’t stand to be around them. His sister, Jace, Clary and Simon. They were his friends and family but they were all so cliché happy that it left him feeling sick. It didn’t seem like love was in the cards for Alec and he was okay with it. He was but he didn’t want to be constantly reminded of something that he couldn’t have every day.

The soft thud of the rain hitting the fabric of the umbrella was the only noise he could hear. He tried to notice the difference in the buildings or what people were fleeing from the down pour. He wanted to pay attention to the world around him and take in the details. His mind was somewhere else. In fact, it was still back on the corner of the street underneath the umbrella and looking into the stranger’s dark eyes.

There was something about him. Alec had never met anyone like him before. It left him rattled. His slender fingers had been covered in silver rings, each containing different designs. One had a large black square stone. Alec had noticed that one in particular because it had matched the stranger’s painted finger nails. His clothing had been very vivid. Large purple blazer and black leather trousers that seemed to emphasise his lean yet muscular figure. Alec’s tongue swept across his bottom lip, absentmindedly. The eyes were dark, even darker surrounded by black eyeliner. It made his eyes look like intriguing black holes that were glistening with mysteries that Alec wanted to figure out. A Rockstar. He looked like an eighties rock star but much, much better.

Alec silently wished that he was back under the canopy of the umbrella, talking to the stranger and learning all about him. He wished he had accepted the offer to his apartment but what would have that entailed? A part of him wanted to know and the other part wanted to flee. He had no idea what that meant or if the guy was even gay.

He wrapped his hand tighter around the handle, his chest glowing with an emotion he hadn’t experience before. He smiled to himself. Alec Lightwood walked down the flooded streets of New York City, soaked and consumed with thoughts of a stranger. He relived the small interaction with every step and the feeling in his chest seemed to spread through his entire body. Hope. He hadn’t felt that in such a long time and he prayed that it meant something good was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said every Friday I would post a chapter but I was HVFF last weekend and everything was hetic. So, I'm here with a very late update but here's chapter 2! I will be posting again every Friday from now on. I hope you enjoy.

Days had passed since the umbrella incident, as Alec referred to it, and he still hadn’t seen the man since. The fact that Alec hadn’t taken the time to learn the stranger’s name was incredibly infuriating. If he had his name, at least, that would be something. Instead, all he knew was the man lived close by, dressed like a model and appeared to have a kind heart. Alec tried not to remember how attractive the man had been with his dark hair spiked, make-up emphasising his eyes and cheekbones. He did try but he was failing. He couldn’t get the man out of his head. Alec had never felt like this before. It was unusual. Unsettling.

Alec wanted to find him somehow but the search would be useless. How was he supposed to find one man in New York City if he didn’t even know his name? What would he do when he found him? What would he even say? _Hey, I’m the guy who took your umbrella and left. Oh yeah, I can’t stop thinking about you._ God, Alec wanted to slap himself. He was being completely unreasonable. He needed to get this guy out of his head. The thought of this man, his kindness and the way he expressed himself, was completely consuming him.

“Hey, Alec. You okay?” Jace asked, swinging a dry towel around his neck.

Alec looked at his adoptive brother, his best friend, but didn’t say anything. Honestly, he didn’t know if he was okay. He felt like he was losing his mind. Jace’s skin was damp with sweat, his black gym vest clinging to his chest. He did look good even with all that sweat. Alec hated to admit it. His mind wavered for a second, drifting until he was back on the street in the rain. He wondered how the stranger would have looked sweaty and in gym clothes.

“Alec?” Jace repeated, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah.” Alec said abruptly, shaking his head.

Alec took a sip of his water and ran his fingers through his own sweaty hair. He was a wreck. He really couldn’t get this stranger out of his head. Everything he thought about winded up him thinking about that man with his damn umbrella. His body was burning with the aftermath of his workout. It felt refreshing. He had needed something intense to take over his body and take his mind away from the other day.

 “You sure?” Jace asked after a moment. “Seem like you’ve been lost in your head all morning.”                 Alec didn’t answer.

 “Is it the story on how a random fancy umbrella is now stood in our hallway?” Jace grinned, taking a drink of his own water.

 Alec raised his eyebrows in shock. He didn’t think Jace would have noticed an umbrella.

“I went…” Alec trailed off. Did he really want to talk about this? After all, it was nothing.

“Went for a walk and came back with an umbrella?” Jace continued to smile teasingly at Alec.

Alec laughed, leaning against the wall. He could feel his shirt sticking to it. He couldn’t wait to go home and take a shower.

“I went for a walk that’s all.” Alec’s gaze dropped to the floor. “I bumped into this guy…”

“Guy?”  Jace was beaming now, eyes sparkling with excitement.

“I didn’t realise it was raining and I got wet. He offered me his umbrella. It’s not that big of deal.”

“If you can’t stop thinking about it then maybe it is.” Jace took a large gulp of water and patted his forehead with a towel. “Also, it kinda sounds like the introduction to those romcom films that Clary and Simon watches.”

Alec rolled his eyes. He was so done with this conversation. He shouldn’t have said anything. It wasn’t a big deal. Well, that’s what Alec would keep telling himself until he was able to think of something else other than his perfect stranger. He took another swig of his water. He wasn’t paying attention to Jace. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two best friends now. Alec didn’t want to be teased about what happened or make a big deal about it. He didn’t want to make it anything other than what it was; a brief interaction in the rain with a man being kind to him. It didn’t matter that he had been awkward throughout the entire conversation and that he had left, taking someone else’s umbrella with him. All that mattered was the stranger, his friendly eyes and his gentle smile. Alec’s own mouth stretched into a smile. Yeah, he couldn’t stop thinking about that face and he really didn’t want to.

“Look, what happened?” Jace leaned on the wall next to Alec, his face had lost the teasing grin and had been replaced with something far serious. He wiped away any lingering perspiration on his forehead. “I just want you to be happy. I know the umbrella isn’t yours and I also know you wouldn’t think to buy one. I know that you’ve been walking around the apartment completely lost in your head. You’re not speaking much and when we walk down the street, you’re constantly looking around as if you’re looking for someone. I know something’s up. I just want to be here for you, okay?”

“Thanks.” Alec breathed, a sheepish grin on his face.

Had he really been acting like that? Had been so lost in his thoughts the last few days that he hadn’t noticed those around him? Sure, he had been thinking about that guy with his eccentric fashion, but had he really been looking in the street for him too? Yeah, Alec realised, he had been. Wow. He really was screwed.  

“You don’t have to hide from me or anyone.” Jace whispered.

Alec looked around the busy gym. At all the men and women working out, completely lost in their own heads and he wondered if any of them were hiding their own secret? Was any of them gay and terrified of acting on it? Jace was looking at him but Alec ignored him. He didn’t want to be part of this conversation anymore. He ignored Jace as he grabbed his jacket and walked out.

* * *

 Hours later, Alec was sat in the small compact living room of his apartment. He wasn’t thinking about the conversation from the gym and Jace wasn’t bringing it up. They were both acting like it hadn’t happened and Alec preferred it that way. Jace hadn’t mentioned the umbrella incident in front of Clary, Izzy or Simon. He had kept it to himself and Alec was incredibly grateful. He didn’t need that being brought up in front of his sister.

His small living room was overflowing with couples. It was getting ridiculous. The room only consisted of a small TV, a two-seater sofa, an arm chair and an oak coffee table in the centre. However, in the tiny space, they had managed to squeeze himself, Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon. The latter of the group had arrived an hour after Alec had returned from the gym. He didn’t mind them coming over, they were his family but they were painful reminders that they had what he couldn’t have. They were constantly reminding Alec that they had everything he wanted but was too frightened to have.

Izzy laughed, breaking Alec out of his thoughts. She was holding a red plastic cup and was sat on Simon’s lap, holding him close. They were currently discussing Jace’s shocking music taste. It had everyone in hysterics. Jace had handed everyone red plastic cups filled with his own mix of alcohol spirits and insisted they drink them. Alec noticed that every time Simon took a sip, he grimaced and retched. He could imagine what Jace had put in there.

He watched his family, clustered together, dressed and gulping their drinks. Alec picked up his water and drunk. He wasn’t much of a drinker. He hadn’t even attended a party in college. It wasn’t thing. Alcohol made him feel uncomfortable. He didn’t like how it seemed to strip even the most sensible people of their dignity until they were speaking their secrets or their heads were stuck down a toilet. The idea of drinking didn’t sound appealing to him at all.

“Really, Alec?” Izzy asked, noticing Alec’s water for the first time. “You’re not drinking?”

“I’m good.” He took another sip, nervous now that everyone was watching him.

“You don’t have to watch over us anymore, big brother.” She rose from Simon’s lap and patted Alec on the shoulder, her perfume surrounding him. “Let yourself go.”

Alec raised his bottle of water in reply. Izzy rolled her eyes and sat back down on Simon’s lap, still smiling. All of them were always smiling. Alec wondered if he would be like that if he met someone. Would he be so happy and in love that he wouldn’t be able to stop smiling? He wondered what that would be like. He wondered if he would have known what that would feel like if only he had stayed and talked to the stranger. If only he knew his name…

Alec looked down at his water bottle. He wouldn’t know where to begin if he had to let himself go. What would he even do? Maybe, if he was more confident and carefree then he would have taken up the man’s offer to go back to his apartment. Maybe, he would be sat here giddy with the feeling of meeting someone new and the promise of love but instead, he was here alone and completely miserable. Things could have worked out differently. He glanced down the hallway, the umbrella standing proud amongst his coats. He silently wished that objects could magically lead you back to their owner.

* * *

 The night was growing darker and the chaotic lights of New York city were ablaze. The vibrant city lights shimmering into the small apartment. They were all pretty drunk now. Everyone except Alec. Clary and Izzy were stood in the centre of the living room, dancing to their music, completely lost to the rhythm. Alec found himself watching Jace and Simon, their eyes completely hooked on their girlfriends. They had small smiles tugging at their lips and their eyes were shimmering with affection. Alec had to look away.

“So, I thought you said we were going to a club?” He asked the group, rising from his chair. He didn’t want to go to the club but at least there he could blur into the sea of the bodies and hide behind the smoke.

“Yeah,” Jace took a swig of his beer. “Pandemonium. Izzy heard about it. Some guy is opening it.”

“It’s ten-thirty.” Simon said, checking his watch.

“Then let’s go.” Alec clapped his hands together.

He had to get out of here.

* * *

Pandemon was the worst club that Alec had ever been to. There was nowhere to move, just a wall of endless bodies grinding on each other. The music was too loud for him to hear anything the rest of them were saying. He was hot and sweating, his feet sticking to the floor where people had spilled their drinks and no one had bothered to clean them up. The strobe lighting was bouncing from the walls and it was giving him a headache. The smoke was thick and heavy, pouring into his throat. He had been there thirty minutes and he couldn’t wait to get home.

Jace was next to him, his arm wrapped protectively around Clary as they stared into the crowd. Simon was behind Clary and next to Izzy, he kept looking at her nervously as if he didn’t know what he was supposed to do. Alec couldn’t believe the nerd had managed to capture his sister’s heart. It was surreal. Izzy grabbed Simon’s hand and pulled him closer to her. They were all stood at the bar waiting for drinks. All of them except Alec. He wanted to go home.

Izzy looked at him, trying to give him a friendly smile but Alec could only smile half-heartedly in return. This wasn’t his idea of fun. Alec turned away from his sister’s sad stare and leaned back against the bar and searched the crowd. He noticed the VIP section to the left, a small red velvet rope separating them from the rest of the crowd. There was a swarm of people in that section, some dancing and the rest sat down on the black sofas. Alec rolled his eyes as he watched them.

Then, his heart stopped.

In the centre of the couch, taking a sip from a straw was someone Alec recognised. Even in the midst of darkness, blinded by the haziness of the smoke, Alec knew that face. It was the one that had consumed his every thought for days. He was dressed different. His hair gelled into large spikes with a blue streak going through it and his face was covered in black glitter. Alec swallowed. It was him.

_Him._

Alec’s entire body went rigid. His skin burning, his heart was pulsating ferociously and his entire mouth dry. He couldn’t tear his eyes away and just like that, as if he knew Alec was standing across the room from him too, the stranger stopped sucking the straw in his mouth. Thank God, Alec thought. It was highly distracting.

The stranger rose from the couch, his dark eyes staring at Alec. He pushed his way through the people that surrounded him but his eyes never left Alec’s. Alec swallowed. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t handle the way that man was looking at him as if he was determined to get to Alec before he vanished again. And, Alec realised, he wanted to make sure he got to that man before he decided he was too afraid to speak to him again. He didn’t want to let him go again.

For the first time in his life, Alec Lightwood didn’t care where he was or who was watching. He let himself go. His body was charged with a determined electricity that he had never experienced before. He heard Jace and Izzy calling his name but he ignored them, pushing his way through the people that blocked him from the one place he wanted to be. The man he couldn’t stop thinking about was in front of him. And, he didn’t feel scared. There was this pull in his chest and all he knew was that he had to get to him.

The two men met in the centre of the dancefloor, gasping and smiling. Alec’s tongue swept across his bottom lip as he took in the other man’s appearance. He hadn’t made it up in his head, this man was truly beautiful.

“It’s nice to see you not so wet.” The other man beamed at him, leaning in dangerously close to Alec so he could hear him. “My umbrella is doing its job.”

Alec laughed.

“Yeah, it is.” He replied, somewhat awkwardly.

There was a brief silence between them. They were staring at each other, eyes glistening with unspoken attraction.

“I’m glad I’ve got to see you again.” The man stepped closer and Alec found himself looking up and down his body. This man had well and truly got under his skin after one simple meeting.

“We haven’t officially met. I’m Magnus Bane.” Magnus held out his hand and Alec shook it. A spark of warmth flooding through him.

“Alec Lightwood."

“Short for Alexander, I presume?”

Magnus eyes were glimmering with delight, they almost seemed golden underneath the lights. Alec couldn’t stop looking at them as he nodded his reply.

“How about some drinks?” Magnus turned, raising his fingers in the air.

Alec didn’t drink but he found himself nodding anyway. His entire being was burning, bubbling with burning warmth that he had never experienced before. He didn’t know what it was or what the feeling was. All he knew was that he had found him. His perfect stranger from the rain was stood in front of him, looking extremely glamourous and wanting to talk to him.

He had found Magnus Bane and he didn’t want to lose him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hoped you liked this chapter! Please be kind with your comments. Posting this makes me so nervous!  
> Follow me on Twitter if you're reading @FiercelyMalec, I'll post about it and it would be lovely to say to anyone who enjoys this story.   
> Thank you :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like it. I aim to post the next chapter the same time next week. Follow me @FiercelyMalec to keep updated! Thank you for reading. Please like and comment so I can hear your thoughts! Please, be kind!


End file.
